


Elrond´s Quest

by Valaena_the_Historyteller1



Series: Quests [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaena_the_Historyteller1/pseuds/Valaena_the_Historyteller1
Summary: Just after arriving in Valinor and reuniting with his wife, Elrond have the idea of visiting his grandmother. A gossip monger hears him commenting that and the rumour started spreading. The question is, which grandmother is he going to visit? Both Nimloth and Idril prepared for the encounter, but they might find out that the term grandmother does not always apply to the biological ones.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Maedhros | Maitimo, Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elrond Peredhel & Nerdanel
Series: Quests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Elrond´s Quest

**Author's Note:**

> And here, a little one shot I made specially for this series. Enjoy!!

Idril was beaming with excitement as she ordered around the servants of her mansion. It was just that… her grandson was coming!! Well, she was not sure he was coming, not really, the only thing she heard was that Lord Elrond have arrived safely in Valinor and that he said he was going to visit his grandmother soon, but she couldn´t think of anyone else with that description that he would want to visit more than her. Well, there was Nimloth, but the Sindarin queen didn´t have the fame the Celebrindal had. And she was sure she was going to win. (Elves made bets about that, enthusiastically enjoying the diversion. Sindarin votes went for Nimloth, noldorin for Itarillë, vanya were faithful to their Princess and teleri were halved; but votes didn´t mean lot)

“Dear, I´m sure the boy won´t mind” Tuor said, wondering when this whole circus was going to end. The Lord of the Wing was not fond of cleaning day, even in Gondolin, and had to be forced by his wife to clean his room so often that it sparked a few fights. (not that he minded, the make up sex was wonderful) “In fact, I sincerely think that he would even notice that you cleaned.”

“I want everything to be perfect!!” the nís screamed, shaking her golden locks. “It´s going to be the first time our grandson comes to us, I want him to have the best impression possible.”

“You don´t know for sure if he is going to come”

“Elwing didn´t know her mother when she had the twins, why would he visit her first?” the Princess of Gondolin said, arranging her braids again. Her husband remained silent. He had talked to Eärendil the day before, when he returned from the sky, but his son didn´t want to give him any straight answers. And that was… worrying. Made him wonder if something worse than the kidnapping of his grandsons had happened.

“Itarillë…”

“He must be about to arrive, everything should be ready” the woman left the room to tend to the last details of her cleaning, leaving Tuor on the living room. He sighed, hoping that Elrond hurry up so this entire mess was behind them and he could go back to his things. By the way, he had heard somewhere that Ecthelion was organizing a hunt to give Glorfindel a welcome home. He should join…

While he was wondering this, his wife returned from the kitchen and started passing from one side of the room to another. They were at it for some time, only stopping to bring some things to amuse themselves for the waiting. Finally, after waiting for hours, Itarillë lost it and screamed, throwing her hands in the air.

“It´s been hours!! When is he going to arrive?!!!”

“Maybe he ended up picking Nimloth after all” said the Lord of the Wing, not taking his eyes from the book he was reading. It was about his cousin Turin and his unfortunate live (couldn´t believe people continued to name their children for him). Have just reached the part where Turin felt in love with Niniel when there was a loud knocking on his door. He hasn´t heard a knock so loud since… “Could that be him?”

“It´s too rude for someone visiting the first time” Idril lifted herself to attend to the visitors when someone barged into the room. It was Elwing, who they knew well from her frequent visits to their household with their son. With her was a silver haired lady with a distinctive Sindarin hairstyle and resemblance to the younger nís. “Elwing?”

“Where is he?!” the raven asked, looking around for her wayward son. “Don´t hide him from me” she started to look around, which finally interested Tuor enough for him to set away his book and pay attention to her. “I can forgive him for not coming to visit me immediately after he arrived, he has a wife to attend to after all, but to come here before meeting mother…”

“Wait, he hasn´t gone to visit you either?” now Idril was confused. The informant said Elrond wanted to meet his grandmother, so why didn´t he visit either of them? Could it be that her informant had it wrong? Maybe he meant great grandmother. Or better, his great grandmother´s mother. Lady Anairë was a great repository of knowledge and for a schoolar like Elrond, talking to someone like her would be better than either of them. Perhaps.

“You either?” Nimloth talked for the first time, surprised. She had so many votes against her that… anyway, she shouldn´t be surprised. “Maybe we can get some answers in the Palace of the High King? I heard Ladies Anairë and Elenwë take tea with Queen Earwën at this hours of the afternoon.”

“Yes, mother took me a few times” Itarillë said, stomping on her husband´s feet to make him rise. “Come on, dear, we have to get some answers.” Tuor sighed and went to saddle the horses, wondering when his wife went crazy. Should have happened after she had Eärendil, in his opinion, because she wasn´t like that before she got pregnant. “Tuor!! Are they ready?!”

“Of course, my dear” he answered, bringing the animals to the Ladies. Elwing frowned when she saw the horses, always preferring the carriage, but the way Idril mounted one finally convinced her to get on them. She wasn´t going to lose to her mother in law, after all. 

They galloped to Finarfin´s palace, where they asked to meet the Queen. They were guided by a servant to a terrace where four beautiful nissies calmly took tea. They were Earwën herself, Anairë, Elenwë and surprisingly Celebrian, whose presence apparently confirmed their suspicions. Elwing was the first to approach the foursome, putting a very annoyed expression and her hands on her hips. 

“Where is he?” she demanded, utterly disrespecting the Queen of the Noldor. Nimloth was about to scold her daughter, but Earwën didn´t take it personal and answered the woman´s question. 

“Out”

“Out?”

“Yes” Celebrian got into the conversation, leaving her cup on the plate with a delicassi that only the daughter of Galadriel could have. “He said he wanted to visit his grandmother in Tirion, so he left. I stayed here because I wanted to give them some privacy.”

“Then why hasn´t he turned up at Itarillë´s house yet?” asked Elwing, giving her daughter in law the same disrespecting treatment than her grandmother. Nimloth covered her face with a hand. How could this spoiled girl be hers? She had no sense of propriety!! 

“Itarilë… oh, I see the confusion” the silver haired lady of Imladris realised, putting a hand on her mouth. “You heard what he said on the havens!!” she looked around once to the others for help, but only received encouragement from her grandmother and turned eyes from the others. “Well… I must inform you my husband wasn´t referring to either of you.”

“What?!” the raven spurted, now looking slightly red. Her companions were surprised. They thought Elrond said he was visiting his grandmother! Who else could feel that role? “Then who has he gone to see?!”

“His grandmother… as in the mother of the people who actually raised him” explained Celebrian, making the temperature of the room descend a few grades. Surely she didn´t mean that…

-A few hours before-

“Look, I don´t know what kind of complain you have about my sons, but I´m not in the mood to attend to you right now” Nerdanel started, opening her door with a hammer in her hand, but stopped when she saw the elf in the door. He was dark haired, dressed like a lord and wore a hooded cloak. In Tirion. He was also uncomfortable from what she could see, and holding a wooden box in his hands.

“Hello, Nerdanel Mahtaniel?” a red eyebrow raised. What could this lord want with her? “Wife of Fëanor and mother of…?”

“Yeah, yean, like I said, I don´t have time to hear your complains about…” she started to close the door, but the nér hold it before she could.

“Wait! I… I just wanted to visit you, because… there is something important…”

“Not so important, it seems, if you excuse me”

“No! I… I´M MAKALAURË´S SON!!” Elrond finally managed to say, stopping the street cold. Nerdanel opened her door again, looking at the other. What did he say? “I know, you must be surprised.”

“Of course I am” she answered, trying not to freak out. Did she have another grandson and didn´t know? “Last I heard, the only grandson I had was Telperinquar and no one informed me about Makalaurë remarrying…”

“That´s because he kind of adopted me… along with Nelyo. They were parents for my brother and me… and I had to come and say hello to my grandmother now that I´m here” he extended a hand. “I´m Elrond, by the way. You might have heard of me. Let me assure you that whatever you heard, it´s not as bad as the histories made that be.”

“Seems so” she finally snapped out of her trance and took a step back, inviting her grandson in. Once he was inside, Elrond saw the amount of statues that decorated the yard. They were so realistic that he nearly thought they could move. And the central piece was… “That´s how we were before. Before he made those horrible stones, I mean” the redhead sighed. “We were so close before that” she sighed. “He was my best friend…”

“I´m sorry for your loses”

“Then you are the only one” she said bitterly, only to sigh again. “Forgive me, pitya, it´s just that… you are the only person that reached to me in such a long time that… maybe we should take this to the kitchen.”

“Of course, Haruni”

“You don´t have to call me that if you don´t want”

“But I want to” Elrond sat down with Nerdanel in the kitchen, where she served him tea before sitting down straight in front of him. Suddenly something came to his mind. “I nearly forgot” he put the box on the table. “This are some of the heritages I managed to save from Amon Ereb. There is more in my house, if you want to see.”

“I would love to” the woman answered, distracted, as she opened the thing. Whatever was inside, it was covered in   
richly embroidered silk. She lifted one of the layers, bringing it close to her eyes. Just the touch made her smile. “Carnistir made this” she said, continuing to open her present. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in the bottom of the box. It was a tiny carved bear. “I made this for Maitimo when he was born… to decorate his room.”

“And he put it in ours when we arrived to Amon Ereb. I think he wished to make it more comfortable for us” Elrond took something else from his pocket and put it in front of her. “Makalaurë gave this to me the day before they sent us to Lindon. He gave Elros one similar, but… his is with Estel now.”

“Estel?”

“The King of Gondor, a human descendant of my brother” Nerdanel now had a lost look on her face. Another grandson she would never met. An entire line of children she would never met. “He said their father gave them ones similar to this when he and his brothers reached their mayority.”

“Yes” the woman said. “I gave them tiny statues in necklaces” the sculptress moved a bit, uncomfortable. “Wonder where they are” she removed the statue and found seven tiny elaborate statues in golden necklaces. “At least they sent something theirs back to me” she grabbed Makalaurë´s. Then looked to Elrond. “Not to be ungrateful, but shouldn´t you be trying to meet your true blood grandmothers? You shouldn´t waste time with the mother of your kidnappers.”

“Not really” the peredhel took a sip from his cup, looking down at his tea next. “Not many people know this, but Elwing never showed us much affection. And we barely know Eärendil… we saw him once we were adults, after he slaughtered Ancalagon” he frowned. “He left much before I could remember something.”

“Parents of the century” Nerdanel started to understand. “Look, maybe they were not the best parents, but they surely love you. You should go to them…”

“Oh, you mean the great heroes EVERYBODY seemed to love” for the first time since he was a young adult in Lindon, Elrond was using sarcasm. “People usually forget that the great slayer of Ancalagon the Black left his sons when they were no more than one-year-old and never came back. And his beautiful, faithful wife! No one like to mention that the incredible heroine liked her cursed jewel so much that she was willing to let her people die to keep it. Even her sons.”

“But Maitimo and Makalaurë…”

“They were the best of parents” the Lord of Imladris continued. “I loved them so much…” he smiled. “At first we were scared, that was true, but with time we got used to it and grew to love them.” He picked one of the statues. “Maitimo was the best of listeners. He always seemed to have a solution for everything. And Makalaurë sang to us every night to chase the nightmares away…”

“All sounds well, but…”

“They showed me what the love of a parent was like” Elrond sighed. “I already told you that Elwing was so taken by the Silmaril that even we notice her behaviour was weird. Once, Elros had the stupid idea that taking it away from her would turn her back to normal, so we took it from her bedroom while she was asleep.” Nerdanel tensed, as she intuited what happened. “I thought it was such a good idea… it was not. When she woke up, she beat us halfway to death, screaming for her silmaril. She didn´t stop until a crying Elros told her where it was.”

“I understand” the redhead put a hand on his shoulder. “She is probably better now”

“Maybe, but I´m not so eager to see her or the irresponsible idiot that thought it was a good idea to leave two babies with a mentally unbalanced woman… Elros words, not mine” he lowered his head. “You don´t want to know what he called Elwing. I have never heard so many bad words.”

“I… see”

“If you want to know, Maitimo did wonders to tame his dirty mouth. When he was an adult, he nearly never swore unless he was fighting” Elrond smiled, remembering the time his brother hit his toe and let out a string of swears that would have earned him a wash with soup from their fathers. “Let´s talk about something else” he proposed, not wanting to talk about his birth parents anymore. “I´m going to go ask for Maitimo´s release soon. What are you going to do if I achieve it?”

“Punish him” the woman answered without a doubt.

“I… don´t know” he eyed her, searching for a hint of doubt. “I imagined that you wished to hug them and never let them go. The Valar know that I would do that to my sons if they dared to do that.”

“Sure, Pityo, but you are forgetting that they abandoned me here with all the mess” she raised a hand. One with a carving hammer. Smiling sweetly “If they come back, I will introduce them to this little friend.” She let it go on the table. “Intimately”

Elrond was deeply afraid for his parents then. Anyway, he kept talking to Nerdanel until she laughed and openly said that he reminded him a lot of Makalaurë. They continued to get to know each other until the peredhel excused himself to go pick Celebrian. What he didn´t expect was to find Elwing, Idril and Nimloth waiting for them. The first one proved to be more annoying that he could take.

“… to go meet with the mother of that murderer and his perorch brother…” Celebrian gasped as her husband lost control and started to scream back. It was the first time the two of them saw each other, she knew he wanted more time to prepare for that, to avoid ending like that, but… now there was no other way. She quickly called her grandfather for reinforcements.

“I´m sorry for losing it like that” Elrond apologized to his wife once they left Elwing. “I will apologize to her next time.”

“If she controls herself” the silver haired princess said, knowing how improbable that was. Next time would probably end like this, she thought as they directed to Celebrimbor´s house. “What are we going to do tomorrow?”

“Go to Mandos to plea for a release.”

“It will see you at dinner then” she decided. There was no way she would be dragged to this.

-Centuries later-

“Should have known” Celebrian said as Elrond worked frantically to keep Maglor and Curufin this side of Mandos after the beating Nerdanel gave them. “She did tell you she was going to break their bones when they get out, no?”  
“I thought she was joking!!” he answered, trying to stabilize the Feanorians enough to move them to their house. All of this with Fingon freaking out by his side, telling him that Maitimo was going to die if he wasn´t attended immediately. “Can you shut him up? He isn´t helping me much.”

“Fine” the silver lady showed the former High King out of the room. Without that, the peredhel finally managed to finish and ordered the patients to be moved to their home while he went to oversee Maedhros. Finally, after much work, they returned to Nerdanel´s house, where Finarfin was freaking over Fëanor´s and Caranthir´s prone forms. Elrond frowned and begin to reset their bodies. It was then that Huan arrived with the Ambarussa and Celegorm, as beaten as their family members, and Elrond noticed he wasn´t going to manage to do this alone.

“Fingon, make yourself useful and bring bandages, healing oils, antiseptic, analgesic and casts” he ordered the elf, who ran away to find the implements while the peredhel worked. “Tyelpe, go make sure the infirmary is ready and help the clumsy get the supplies there. Celebrian, please see that my uncles haven´t bleed to death, please.”

“Understood” she went down to help the fallen. It took a lot of time and effort, but after a hard work, the Feanorians and their father were in the beds, drugged with enough painkillers to put down Huan and with their bones set right. When he finished, Elrond was so tired that he sat down near Maglor´s bed and, with his head on the sheets, he fell asleep. Nerdanel entered in that moment, wanting to see her children safe with her now that her anger had been placated. She saw Elrond between Maitimo and Makalurë, which made him smile.

“You raised a good child, my dears” the redhead said softly. “Good for you”

And she left the room to make something to eat. She didn´t have many servants since her husband´s exile, but that never bothered her. Nerdanel enjoyed cooking for her family as much as she liked her statues. That she usually got lost in the last ones, not leaving her much time to cook, but that wasn´t the case now. Now she had the time of the world, if the mob forming outside was any indicator. “What am I going to cook now?” she asked herself. “Salad sounds fine.”

And she began.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hope so. I always wanted to writte a fic like this, about Elrond meeting Nerdanel in Aman. Why I put the other family relationship? Well, because it benefit the history somehow. Or at least fits in pretty well. Anyway hope you enjoyes it. Review!!


End file.
